History
Legends' Saga: A Summary The Saga features five realms of existence; Reality, Xenoria, Arcane, Dark, and Spirit realms. The realms are all connected to each other. Each realm has its own distinct elemental powers that are available for control. The Archmage holds dominion over all the realms. The story starts with two Spirits that dwell the void before time. They are named Xya', the Goddess Spirit of Order, accompanied with his twin, ''Zyu, the God of Chaos''. The two meshed their powers to create the nine elemental forces of nature; '''''Light, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Metal, Frost, Lightning, and Darkness. Xya created the five realms of existence, whilst Zyu devoted in creating the life forms that will inhabit the realms, with humanity at its center. One day, the two Spirits got into a quarrel on what to do with the humans. Zyu demanded he gains dominion over humanity, in which Xya refused. In a bold move, Zyu gave the humans access to the nine elements that they can freely choose, as long as they side with him, and his scheme. Xya did the same as well, but was unable to find a human suitable to be granted powers. During one of their encounters, Xya managed to steal Zyu's ability to wield all known, and unknown elements. During the mythical event, called the Twin Eclipse', ''Xya and Zyu faced off on the land of Valoren (later renamed Xenoria), in the Xenorian realm. A human, named 'Xerhon Rhez; 'a young footman from the Kingdom of Frostea fought in the Eternal Wars, saving millions of lives with his unrivaled tactics, and bravery. Oen day, he crossed paths with the warring Spirits of Order, and Chaos on the Arcane flatlands. Xerhon responds to the warring spirits by dealing a massive damage onto the Spirit of Chaos. Seeing Xerhon as a leverage, and the hope for humanity, Xya blasts Xerhon with the full might of an Arcane blast. After the sacrificial attack, Xerhon awakens a powerful ice-wielder with the power of Arcane that he used to defeat Zyu, and stop his scheme of taking over the world. With Zyu kept at bay, Xya bonds herself with Xerhon, starting the era of the '''Archmage, meaning Superior Sorcerer. After their union, Xya instructed him to travel the world, and learn the nine elemental bendings, making Xerhon the first human to hold all elemental powers. Xya promised eternal continuity to Xerhon upon his death, promising Xerhon that as long as a human fits to serve the world, the Archmage; Xya, and Xerhon, and all of their lifetimes, will reign superior in existence, to keep peace to the world. The Four Realms of Existence List below are the five Realms of existence; including their descriptions, and basic history. Reality Realm - The Upbringing of Technology The Reality Realm is the most advanced realm; technology dominated the Reality, such that a new element of nature was created for their purpose; the Mys-Tech - a combination of Mystical energy, and Technology itself. The first explorers of the realm dedicated themselves in searching for their sister realms. But, as time passes, the humanity within the Reality Realm turn away from their roots that goes back to the Great Spirits; a thing that Xya despise about the Reality. The humans of the Reality Realm opted to organized faiths, and in just 100 years, the population of those who can bend the Elements died out almost instantly; with some surviving benders either in hiding, or suppression. In the year 685 A.S. however, elemental bending was declared vanquished from the Reality Realm, though some people believed that there are still people that can bend the Elements living among secluded locations around the world. Xenoria - The Land of Absolution The Xenorian Realm (formerly the Fiction Realm) is often referred to as the "Ascended" realm, as the Great Spirits, Xya and Zyu originally dwell in this realm. This is where the nine Elements were created, and with it, are the Nine Kingdoms of the Elements; Fier, Hydrus, Darkovia, Sandrius, Fjor, Frostea, Hearthstone, Aeira, and Ironheim. The realm holds almost all the subsequent Arcane Energy in existence, and this realm is where the Archmage commonly dwells. The Xenorian Realm harbors a medieval setting of life. Technology was greatly ignored by the people due to the mere fact that they can just use the Elements to help nurture their lives. In 581 A.E. Archmage Zena banned the use of Mys-Tech in the entire realm as it is the reason of a catastrophic disaster that struck Xenoria when it was used to wipe out Fier from the face of the world. Anyone caught using Mys-Tech are either executed, or banished into the Dark Realm. In 756 A.E. however, Archmage Louise reversed her past life's decision of banning the use of Mys-Tech within the realm, ending almost 200 years of Mys-Tech stagnation in the realm. After the lift of the ban, the civilizations of the realm embraced a time of advancement and prosperity, though majority of the people are still unsure about the relevance of the Mys-Tech element in the realm. Spirit Realm - The Land of the Second Life The Spirit Realm is where the deceased people's spirits dwell after their demise. The Spirit Realm has two levels; the Lower Horizon, and the Upper Horizon. The Lower Horizon is where those victims of inhumane acts, and catastrophic, natural disasters dwell. The Upper Horizon is where the spirits of those who died in a normal manner of old age; there are no hierarchies within the Spirit Realm, as all spirits there are equal, so shall they when they were still alive. Living beings can traverse the Spirit Realm, but only to a limited time. Should they wander longer, their spirits will detach from their bodies and will be trapped in the Spirit Realm forever. The Spirit Realm is the only realm in existence where elemental bending cannot be performed, as this act is of the physical world, a life before anyone enter the Spirit Realm to rest for all eternity. Timelines of the Saga Periods in Time S.E. - "Serenity Era" - this era took place before the events of the Eternal War and the introduction of the Archmage. This period has been known as the starting era of the universe of the Saga. The Great Spirits commandeered the development of existence, and this is the era where the first benders of the Elements emerged. This era saw the foundation of the known kingdoms. (This era is counted backwards, i.e. the year before 350 S.E. is 351 S.E. much like how B.C.E. is used in real-life.) A.S. - "After Separation" - This is the era prior to the start of the Eternal War, where the Spirit of Order and the Spirit of Chaos clashed over who controls the power in the universe, and who will have dominion over humanity. A.E. - "After Elaine I Steelhart" - This is the era after the reign of then-Archmage Elaine I Steelhart, who have single-handed the most change, not just in the world, but in the entirety of existence. This is where the modern, and current Saga lies on in the timeline. Pre-Archmage Era (1,000,000,000,000 S.E. - 1 A.S.) DURATION: 1,000,000,000,001 years The Pre-Archmage Era scopes the creation of Existence itself, the birth of the Elements, and the slow, and crucial evolution of the entirety of Existence. Life evolved with the help of the Elements; Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. The Great Spirits dominated the era, as they are the sole entities that wield power, and mere lifeforms doesn't possess anything to help them. The Great Spirits did all the work during this era, especially when humans emerged from darkness. They acted as Gods for the humans to worship in exchange for their protection and good will, a trend that declined over time as the Great Spirits designated more and more of their will to the humans. Eventually, they bestowed upon the humans the ability to control a specific Element, according to the will of their spirit. The Warring Era (1 A.S. - 125 A.S.) DURATION: 124 years The Warring Era of Xenoria took place after the Separation of Xya and Zyu from the Arcane realm. The Warring Era saw the start of the Eternal Wars, the fierce battle that lasted for more than a thousand years between the Spirit of Order, and the Spirit of Chaos. In this era, the first Archmages fought on behalf of the entire human race, and the Spirit of Order. Both the Reality and the Transcendent realms descended into chaos of various forms; wars, plagues, hardships, natural disasters, all unimaginable horrors came in this era of existence. The Darkened Era (126 A.S. - 592 A.S.) DURATION: 466 years The Darkened Era is the period in existence where enlightenment hasn't been attained by existence due to the still standing conflict of the Eternal War. This era is where the development of various kingdoms and states in existence came to be. Moral changes, internal, and external conflicts broke between kingdoms amidst the threats of the ongoing Eternal War. The people preferred self-sustainability than personal growth in this era. Life in the Darkened Era is harsh, forced labors are in effect to almost all of the lands, people are dying of illnesses and famine, commerce is not relevant to anyone. The Xenorian Golden Era (593 A.S. - 914 A.S. A.E.) DURATION: 321 years The Golden Era of Xenoria came in 593 A.S. when the people started to realize the importance of wisdom in war. The likes of Keera Rhez, Elaine I Steelhart, and Skyla Xanders; the so-called ''Women of the Golden Era, ''rose to the initiatives and brought monumental changes to the Realms of Existence. Even though the land of Xenoria was engulfed in a civil war, the people were wise enough to see the silver lining hiding behind the war. Commerce, art, philosophy, sciences, technology all prospered and progressed in this era of change. The Golden Era marked the time of inclusiveness for all of humanity after they saw hope for the already declining status of the Eternal War. The Era of Stagnation (47 A.E. - 481 A.E.) DURATION: 434 years After the Golden Era, too much wisdom have been used, and the decline of interests in learning the Elements gave rise to the Stagnation Era. All the institutions of learning were deprived of willing individuals to be taught because of the various small skirmishes between kingdoms that disables the free flow of citizens between them. The Era of Stagnation saw the rise in philosophical beliefs than rational ideas. Rationalism grew extremely weak at this era, as more and more people view the world in a philosophical point of view rather than the mixed views of both philosophy and rationality. An eerie peace between the kingdoms led to Archmages having few to none duties to fulfill. The Archmages in this era either died in minuscule warfare, diseases, or of old age. The Archmage became irrelevant to the world in this era due to the mystified, yet needed time of peace. The Era of Restoration (482 A.E. - 706 A.E.) DURATION: 224 years After the threat of the Frostean Empire spread, the drive for re-institute grew large in the people. Massive demonstrations calling for the revival of the traditional ways took the world by storm. The Era of Restoration kicked off under Archmage Shanalotte's short reign. After defeating Emperor Lagoras II of Frostea, she left the world, broken and in need of fixing. The Archmages after her saw great changes and revival of various ways of life, and principles. The Harmony and Balance Restoration movements made a huge impact onto the lives of the people forever. Government became more lenient to the masses. Monarchies became more open, and more included in restoration works, and improvements of the nation as a whole. Unity spread like wildfire throughout the Realms. The single most notable event of the era is the conclusion of the Eternal War that lasted more than 1500 years. Order and Chaos became unified under Archmage Zena, light and dark are no longer view as opposite, but pairs. After the Eternal War, harmony and balance enabled regular humans to gain the ability to bend the Elements that their spirits adhere to the most. Social structures changed heavily on this era, making it most like a second Golden Era. The Era of Revolutions (707 A.E. - 784 A.E.) DURATION: 77 years After the Restoration Era, war broke out in the realms of Reality and Xenoria. Wars that define various aspects of life; Unity, Rationality, and Faith. This era oversaw the events such as a more bloodier Xenorian civil war, and the Judgment Day in Reality Realm. War is not the only reason for a revolution, technology found its way and puts up a necessary revolution, a guide towards the future of all life. Techion, the mix-up between magic and technology enabled the rapidly modernizing period of the era. The Era of Reformation (784 A.E. - 862 A.E.) DURATION: 78 years After the atrocious years of revolution, and the end of the Xelium Occupation; the world enters anew and starts over again. Waves upon waves of changes came to Xenoria as a result. Category:Info Category:History